


where it began (I can't begin to knowing)

by vindice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, D's take EVERYTHING to the extreme, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Pining, [resigned sigh], but we already knew that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: The brightly colored petals stare back at him mockingly, reminding him of his fragile hopes and his weak, foolishly soft heart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoNEF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/gifts).

> This is an early gift for my lovely Laz!!♡
> 
> It might take a while to update, I just didn’t wanna miss my sweetheart’s bday!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve taken canon into consideration and I’ve elected to ignore it.

Ace measures how he falls in love in fleeting moments, little things.

The times  _ he _ keeps visiting Ace at the beginning of his stay on the Moby Dick, no matter how many times Ace snarls at  _ him _ to leave.

The way  _ his _ lips curve into a huge smile when Ace makes up his mind and asks what he’s been meaning to ask.

How welcoming everyone is, but only  _ he _ invades Ace’s personal space most of the day when they celebrate his acceptance of joining the crew.

When more blueberries than Ace can remember ever having for breakfast start appearing on his plate after the one time  _ he _ catches Deuce slipping him a few.

The time he stops seconds before he can crush the small hibiscus, red and orange tinted, that has been slipped under his door two days after he can’t rip his gaze away from the flower printed on the kimono Izou buys on the protected island they disembarked on the day before.

(The times he coughs and tastes blood, and primroses anemones and scabiouses tumble out his mouth.)


	2. Chapter 1

Thatch is, inadvertently, the first of many signs.

“Geez, Ace,” Thatch whines after he swallows his food and takes a long gulp of _ water, _ of all things_. _ Granted, it’s more like strawberry lemonade, what with the bits of fruit and the juice he squeezed into it, but Thatch only ever drinks water or non-alcoholic beverages when he’s reached a limit. “Are you sick or somethin’?”

There’s a slight pressure in his chest, not as much constricting as it is one of Ace’s survival instincts triggered by foreboding.

He frowns. A few of their siblings look his way across their tables, mirroring his own puzzled expression.

“No?” Ace answers doubtfully, as if a trick question. “Why?”

“You’re warm, Commander,” pausing with his next bite halfway to his mouth, Deuce says from the table behind him, in that tone Ace knows means _ Captain. _ It spreads warmth throughout his chest, softens his features almost unnoticeably. His crew might have pledged their loyalty to Whitebeard, and they would never betray or want to let Pops down, but the respect and the devotion they have always had for Ace is steadfast, something he’s grateful for having as a constant in his life.

He raises an eyebrow, pointing out, “I’m always warm.”

The ones closer to him laugh. Ace’s own lip twitches upward, even as something deep in his gut clenches.

_ Something’s wrong. _

Ace has had his Devil Fruit for a long, long time. He’s grown up with it, crossed the East Blue with it, traveled the Grand Line with it. He ventured Paradise and settled in the New World with it. His body is his weapon. He’s mastered his fruit and honed his instincts, trusted them to keep him safe.

Ace _ is _ warm. He’s warm all the time in a cozy kind of way, like huddling up together with someone else, the reason Izou and Jozu always cuddle up with him in winter islands and cold nights, but he doesn’t _ exude _ warmth. Heat, yes, when his attacks merit it. He’s fire. But not warmth, not like this, so unstable he’s making others somewhat uncomfortable when they’re with him.

It’s happened before, once. That’s why Ace is slightly uneasy all of a sudden, but there’s not much he can do about it without further hints. As much as it unnerves him to he’ll have to wait it out until something happens, and he’ll have to pray it isn’t anything too concerning.

He’s not holding his breath on it.

“Are you not feeling well, Ace?” Marco asks from his seat, right in front of him. His posture is relaxed and his expression partially curious, but there’s something in his tone and the way he puts down his fork to give him his undivided attention that lets Ace know of his concern, making his heart flutter a little.

(His first mistake is waving off the itchy feeling in his throat, but anyone would have done it at that point.)

Ace clears his throat and gives Marco a reassuring grin, one that makes his eyes squint a little as he nods. “We’re close to the next sea current, right? It’s probably just the weather.”

“We did just leave a tropical island,” Vista agrees, twirling his moustache. “And there’s a winter one we might run across soon.”

Marco just hums noncommittal, but his attention never wavers from Ace’s face even as he resumes eating.

Ace holds his gaze as he finishes his food and clears his throat again, but blames it on the sting of the sake he drank too fast.

**Author's Note:**

> **primrose:** _I can’t live without you_.  
** anemone (yellow):** fragile, anticipation.  
**scabious (blue):** _unfortunate love_.


End file.
